The present invention relates to a nonlinear compensating circuit, a base-station apparatus and a transmission electric power clipping method for reducing a ratio of instantaneous power to average power by intentionally clipping the amplitude of signals before baseband filters to thereby lower an upper-limit level of linearity required of an amplifier.